


Summer Nights

by brandnewworldstosee



Category: Glee
Genre: Everyone is a dork, F/M, M/M, Picnics, its super cute and fluffy, movies - Freeform, outdoor movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the summer. Kurt and Mercedes decide that they should go on a double date. Blaine has the perfect idea.<br/>Set between season 2 and 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic that I wrote like over two years ago for a friends birthday and I figured that I should post it here so that my tumblr is not the only place that it exists. I do believe that this was written to take place in the summer between seasons two and three.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

Kurt sat on his bed, flipping through magazines with Mercedes. “Say, Mercedes, I was wondering. Would you and Sam be interested in going on a double date with me and Blaine this weekend? They’re having a movie night at the park. We were planning on getting there in the afternoon and having a picnic and staking out a good spot. Admission’s free.” Kurt asked her, putting down his magazine and scooting closer to her on the bed.

“That sounds fun. I’ll have to check with Sam, but I’m sure he’ll say yes. You’ve already asked Blaine?” Mercedes asked, grinning.

“Yeah. He’s the one who brought it up.” Kurt said, smiling at the thought of his boyfriend. He was so thoughtful, always thinking about Kurt and his friends. Both Kurt and Mercedes had been busy with family and their boyfriends, and hadn’t had as much time together as they would have liked. They’d gone on one or two doubles dates in the past, but it had been a while.

“-rt! Kurt!” Mercedes said, waving her hand in front of his face. “You there?” Kurt blinked, nodding.

“Yeah, sorry Mercedes. I got distracted.”

“I’ll say. You’ve got it bad.” She said, shaking her head. “But it’s alright.” She said smiling. “Here, I’ll text Sam now. What movie are they showing, do you know?” She asked, pulling out her phone, writing out a text to Sam. ‘Double date with Klaine this weekend? Movie night at the park.’ Satisfied she hit send, placing her phone on the bed next to her.

“Blaine won’t tell me.” Kurt said, shaking his head and crossing his arms. “He promises that’s it’s good and that I’ll like it.

Mercedes phone buzzed, a reply from Sam. ‘Sure, sounds fun. :) What movie?’ She smiled, composing a reply, telling him that Blaine didn’t say.

“We’re in. Better tell that boy of yours.” Mercedes said, poking Kurt’s side. Kurt batted her hands away, picking up his phone from where it lay on his nightstand, sending Blaine a text that Sam and Mercedes were coming.

~~~

It was the day of the movie night. Kurt and Blaine had already made it to the park and scoped out a decent spot. They’d already spread out the picnic blanket and were waiting for Mercedes and Sam to get there before they unpacked the picnic basket that Carole had made for them. They had a few extra blankets folded up next to the basket, incase it got cold over the course of the night. Looking around Kurt saw lots of young children running around the park. “Are you going to tell me what movie we’re seeing yet?” Kurt asked Blaine, who was busying himself with straightening out the blanket.

“Nope. Not yet.” Blaine said, grinning. “Oh, don’t give me that look. I know you’ll love it. Come here.” Blaine said, sitting back and patting the blanket next to. Kurt moved to sit next to him and Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll tell you when Sam and Mercedes get here and we’ve eaten. Promise.” Blaine said.

Kurt smiled, leaning into his boyfriend. “Alright.”

“Look. I think that’s them!” Blaine said, tapping Kurt’s arm and pointing. Kurt followed his gaze and grinned. That most certainly was them. He grinned, waving to the couple. Mercedes waved back, steering them in their direction. They came over, hand in hand. Mercedes had a picnic basket in her hand, and Sam had a blanket draped over his arm. Mercedes grinned, putting down the basket on the blanket, Sam putting down the blanket on top of it. Kurt stood up, hugging Mercedes. Blaine stood up as well, greeting Sam. “It’s nice to see you guys. I’m glad you were able to make it. “ Blaine said, grinning and gesturing for them to sit.

“You didn’t have to bring food, you know.” Kurt said once they were settled. “Carole made more than enough for all of us.”

“I know. I packed snacks, not a meal.” Mercedes said, opening the basket.

“Oh, Skittles!” Blaine said, peering inside, seeing the candy near the top.

“Not yet. You actually have to eat dinner first.” Kurt said, scolding him. “And puppy eyes won’t work.” He said, not even bothering to look over. Blaine frowned. “Not going to work.” Blaine sighed, leaning back. Mercedes closed the basket again.

“What’s for dinner?” Sam asked.

“There’s sandwiches, garden salad, and fruit salad. And some potato salad too.” Kurt said, opening the picnic basket. “I was thinking we’d eat around 5:30? Since the sun doesn’t go down till after 8.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Want to go and swing? We’ve got time to kill” Blaine suggested.

“That sounds like fun. I’m in.” Mercedes said. Kurt and Sam nodded in agreement.

“Come on, let’s go. The food should be fine.” Kurt said, standing up and dusting off his pants. Once everyone was up they made their way to the playground, which didn’t have too many kids on it. The kids who were there were playing on the jungle gym, leaving the swings empty. They all sat down on the swings, quickly getting into a competition to see who could get the highest and who could go the fastest.

~~~

Later they were sitting on their blanket, finishing off the last of their dinner.

“So, what movie are we seeing?” Sam asked, taking the last bite of his potato salad, putting his fork on his empty plate.

“They’re showing Aladdin.” Blaine said, grinning, jiggling his leg excitedly.

Mercedes laughed, smiling. “Really? It’s been years since I’ve seen Aladdin.”

Sam smiled. “Stacy loves Aladdin. And the music’s pretty cool.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes at his boyfriends childish behavior. “I really shouldn’t have expected anything else from you.”

The groups passed the time before dark chatting, Blaine and Sam talked about football while Kurt and Mercedes talked fashion. And they all talked about their plans and how the summer was going and about music. Before they knew it the sun was setting and it was time for the movie.

“I’m so excited you guys. This is going to be so much fun!” Blaine said, grinning.

“We all know Blaine. You’ve said.” Kurt said, taking a bite of the fruit salad he was eating.

“Oh. Sorry.” Blaine said sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s kind of endearing.” Mercedes said, patting him on the knee.

While they had been talking the park had really filled up with people, mostly families, and everywhere you turned you could see children running around excitedly, their excited chatter reaching the teens on their blanket.

“A lot of people showed up for this.” Sam said, looking around at the gathered children.

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, hopefully they’ll settle down soon.” He said, looking around worriedly.

“Don’t worry, they will. There’s nothing like a Disney movie to settle kids.” Blaine said, grinning.

“Oh, are they selling snow cones?” Mercedes said, looking at a group of kids who passed, all carrying one.

“Oh, snow cones. I could go for one of those.” Blaine said, following the frozen treats with his eyes.

“I think the carts over there.” Sam said, pointing.

“Come on, let’s go get in line.” Kurt said, standing up, holding out his hand for Blaine.

“I’m coming too.” Mercedes said, joining them. “You coming?” She asked Sam. He shook his head.

“Nah, I’m good. You guys go.”

“Alright, we’ll be back soon.”

~~~

Soon enough it was dark enough to start a movie. Everyone was settled down, ready to watch the movie. Kurt and Blaine were curled up under one blanket, Sam and Mercedes under another. They had finished their snow cones a while ago, and had moved on to the snacks Mercedes had brought. Blaine had immediately gone for the Skittles. A hush went through the audience as the movie started to play on the screen set up in the park.

Blaine grinned, leaning his head on Kurt shoulder. Kurt smiled at him, taking a handful of Skittles from the bag in his lap.

Mercedes was leaning her hand on Sam’s shoulder, he had his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. They were sharing a bag of Twizzlers.

The movies started playing and they had a great time, singing along to all the songs, laughing and smiling and having a good time.

Once the movie was over they slowly moved from the relaxed positions they were in, reluctant to move after they had gotten so comfortable. Using the light from their cellphones they managed to pack up the blankets and picnic baskets, putting all the trash in one of the empty baskets and the leftover food in the other. Making their way to their cars they were talking.

“I had a great time. It was fun. We should do this again, sometime soon.” Sam said, where he was in the front, holding hands with Mercedes, blankets draped over his arm.

“Me too.” Mercedes said from next to him, turning around to face Kurt and Blaine. “Your boy’s got good ideas. We should do this more often.” She said, motioning to Blaine. Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine’s hand.

“We’ll be here to keep it in mind.” Kurt said, turning to head to his car. “We’ll we have to head home. See you in a few days.” He called, waving to them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
